


Settling an Old Score

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're going to do this like gentlemen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling an Old Score

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

-  
Settling an Old Score  
-

When the Master proposed that they settle their dispute like gentlemen, he'd expected the worst. A mind-bending duel to the death, perhaps, or tactical nukes at twenty paces. He'd been most relieved when his old rival suggested a game of Scrabble instead, but now he was expecting the worst again.

There'd been that brief shining moment when he'd got "Exxilon", until his opponent pointed out that it wasn't in the official Scrabble dictionary. He'd had to settle for "exile" instead. That hurt.

The Master placed his tiles one by one, smirking cruelly. "Quarry", he announced, "on a triple word score."


End file.
